


The Tale of Two Companies

by Cjgally



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjgally/pseuds/Cjgally
Summary: Lexa and Carmilla are major business Tycoons in New York City determined to destroy the other. What happens when every one crosses paths and all intertwine or break away.An intricate story of secrets.(I suck at summaries and don't like giving too much away, I edit and am writing this on my own. I'm trying to incorporate actual world themes. Feed back is encouraged, also I don't know where this stories going and what warnings to put yet but its gonna be long. I researched New York City layout as much as possible to be sort of accurate).





	1. Clandestine Plans and Clumsy People

OMINISCENT PERSPECTIVE:

She sneered in disgust at the magazine on her desk before grabbing it. Her eyes burned into the opposing figure on the front of it hoping her death glare would do the trick and kill the woman on the front cover. She tossed it in the waste bin that was off to the side of the massive black stained mahogany wood desk before going over and glaring out her floor length windows. She focused on the New York City Skyline but more specifically the blemish that was Woods industries sky scrapper. Her rival company, mortal enemy, and the bane of her existence. Every time Morgan Industries released something Woods Industries would follow up and take the light. Morgan ind. came out with a phone, Woods ind. comes out with a phone that paired with a laptop, release a new medical product, Woods ind. releases 2, Donate 50 grand to charity, Woods donated 75 grand. You did the same to them though. It was a war that practically held up the economy and kept consumerist slaves in chains. 

She is the Queen of it all, well not in the last few years. Woods ind. rose from what seemed thin air, due to young entrepreneur, Lexa Woods. Her mortal enemy.   
It was ending October and Ominous grey clouds ready to unleash rain and strikes of lightning made her want to get this day over with as quick as possible. It was 6 p.m. almost time to head to her condo in the upper west side but first, a meeting. 

A light knock sounded, she jumped slightly and was almost angry till she remembered her assistant who normally calls her on intercom to let her know when someone was coming goes home at 5:30p.m. along with most employees except security and some of the lab members depending on what they were working on.

“Come in.” Controlled and stern as if robotic, she sits at the desk. Posture perfectly straight.

The blonde employee she’s grown fond of in the past couple years walks in. Impressive back round, top rated schooling, always professional, loyal, lacking in morals maybe but, at the ready for any task she commanded. She is her right hand, her high priestess, and most importantly ready for dirty work.

“Clarke sit.” She seems to calculate every step to one of the grey cold leather chairs opposite of Carmilla’s black leather throne. “As you know were releasing a few new services and products this upcoming year.”

Clarke stares at her boss waiting to hear the next sin she will commit without hesitation. She doesn’t mind since it pays the bills and then some.. and then some more. Her parents cut her off her luxurious lifestyle after college saying she needed to learn to fend for herself. She was ready to pick up any job to continue her lifestyle of gourmet coffee and designer purses and Morgan Industries fit her like a glove. She also didn’t mind her mysterious boss who was only a year older than her. They were both heiresses but there was little public knowledge of the dark-haired women who sat across from her compared to the media blitz she grew up facing. In a way they were friends. She’d like to think at least.

“30 grand in advance, 15 for each piece of information, and you will still receive your monthly salary… along with theirs.” The blonde’s eyes almost bugged out of her head and Carmilla almost laughed, almost. “I need you to spy and report what Woods Industry is preparing for the next year and years to come. You will work part time and move up their ranks while reporting everything directly to me. If this works, it will be your permanent position.” The intimidating figure behind the desk types in a code on her computer and a drawer on her desk opens. She pulls out a manila folder that the blonde begins to sift through. “You now have no trace that you worked here. Instead for the past two years you were still in school attempting another degree. A disposable phone with only my number, special designed by Lafontaine so it can’t be traced or hacked. “It looked like their latest smart phone. 

“What if I don’t get hired?” 

“You will.” With that it was finalized and starting next week Clarke would be an official worker of Woods industry. 

\--------------------------

“Hello and what can I get for you?” The bright honey brown eyes looked up from the cash register and gleamed even brighter at recognition. “Oh! Lexa! You came down from your tower, fire another assistant?”

The women chuckled at the dirty blonde’s joke. “Can’t I just miss my favorite barista, how are auditions?” Lexa and Laura had seen each other around NYU’s campus but had completely different majors so they never really were around each other but were friendly and would chat occasionally. Laura pursued acting while Lexa mastered in business, but they did cross paths often when Lexa would go to the on-campus coffee shop Laura worked at and now she worked at the one near Woods industry’s building. 

Laura was practically vibrating with the exciting held back news till she squealed and quickly let out “I’m an extra for Les Misérables!” Lexa couldn’t help the prideful smile for her form.

“I knew you could do it! See just a little determination and a lot of being well, you and you can accomplish anything.”

“Well its off Broadway but it’s paid and please, I’m no where near as accomplished as you.”

Lexa playfully scoffed “Please just a little business.”

“Yeah the little business that practically cast a shadow over half New York City”

“The building isn’t that big” Lexa blushed and looked out the window to see the shiny skyscraper’s entrance a couple buildings down and across the street. “Do you have a break soon? I don’t have to be in till 9 and I’m all too early.” Laura gave her a smile before she nodded her head to her favorite table that was in the corner and looked out of the windowed walls.

“Finn can I take my five?” The shaggy haired boy smiled and nodded.

“How can I say no to my top grossing barista.” With Laura’s innocent charm and beauty, the shop earned more tips days she worked.

“So, is it too early to ask for an auto-graph Ms. Broadway?” Lexa teased. Laura just blushed and pushed Lexa almost causing some Americano to spill. “Hey watch the suit.” Lexa laughed. Laura was part of the slim group of people who knew the friendly Lexa. It was a side that only those who knew her before her business knew of.  
“Please spare me Time Magazine.” Laura rolled her eyes.

“Hey, you know I can’t pass up a photo op.”

“Or an entire three-page article about your success. ‘A PHEONIX RISING FROM THE ASHES’” Laura dramatically said and made a weird flying gesture causing Lexa to laugh a little and roll her eyes.

“How are you not in the films yet?” Lexa teased.

“So how is business?” Laura asked. Lexa bristled a little, she knew Laura would never intentionally cause anyone discomfort but work sucked lately to be blunt. She couldn’t think of any new products and everything they were working on was just small advances on current products. Not to mention her war to out due Morgan Industries was getting more and more tense with her growing success.

“Top secret Miss Hollis you know that.” Lexa didn’t mind telling Laura about business because she really was just a harmless girl entirely to sweet for the world, it was obvious the blonde didn’t pay attention to anything that was business related and Lexa enjoyed confiding in Laura, she suspected it was the same way in return for the blonde. Lexa wondered how she dealt with theater rejections. Laura gave an all-knowing look that told Lexa she knew she was stressed but wouldn’t push. “So, when can I come see the ‘spectacular Laura Hollis’ in lights?”

Laura perked up quick “December! You really want to go?” Laura knew Lexa liked her, platonically of course, but not enough to come support her and see her perform.  
“Of course, I want to go, Laura I’ve known you for about four years and have always encouraged you and your exuberant enthusiasm of theater. I always told you, you would make it.” Laura smiled to herself remembering days she would think of switching to a more practical major, but Lexa had always been there to remind her dreams were worth pursuing even if this dream seemed more like a fantasy.

“Hollis!” Laura looked at Finn moving 100 miles per an hour behind the coffee bar pushing drinks out and then to the growing line.

“Holy Hufflepuff!” She got up quick. “I’ll send your assistant the information” Laura beamed before going back to help. 

“I fired him.”

“I knew it!” Laura shouted as she pulled the apron over her head. 

Lexa smiled, yeah maybe Laura and she were friends. She got up and headed to chrome tower that was Woods Industry, looking up and taking note of the storm clouds.

\-------------------

Laura hastily grabbed her back pack and helmet from the back. She had to get to rehearsal in 30 minutes. No reason to rush but she liked to leave early because she was accident prone and liked to take her time. She was turned away from the door walking backwards and waving to her manager.

“Have Goodnight Finn-“She managed to trip on someone’s foot and began stumbling backwards quickly, flailing around to try and catch anything to keep from falling. She expected an abrupt landing on her butt, instead strong arms caught her and pulled her up. The strong form moved around to her front to face her still holding her up with strong arms just in case. 

“Thank you so much! I thought for sure I was going to be on the ground any second with a bruised butt and-“Laura cut herself off as she looked up at her rescuer. She felt like the air left her body and was replaced with sheer embarecment. The arms still steadying her belonged to the most gorgeous women she had ever seen. Dark hair contrasting with pale skin and dark eyes that screamed confidence and a smirk that said I could own your soul. The woman’s smirk grew cockier realizing Laura was checking her out then slowly let her go. “Oh god,” Laura was blushing a bright red knowing she’d been caught gawking.

“It’s okay cutie, I don’t mind beautiful women such as yourself falling into my arms.” Carmilla smiled at the now tomato red the girls face was now adapting to. ‘She isn’t beautiful, she is gorgeous’ Carmilla thought to herself.

“I’m Laura” She smiled and held out her hand to shake. Carmilla reached out to shake her hand but instead Laura grabbed her arm and abruptly turned it to look at her watch. “I’m Gonna be late!” She shrieked and took off out the door. “Bye, it was nice to meet you!” She said hurriedly while strapping her baby blue helmet on and taking off on a slightly yellow banged up road bike. 

Carmilla stood there for a minute still basking in the lightness of the interaction before remembering who she was and straightened out and got in-line for coffee but not without continually glancing out the window in hope for a chance to see the dirty blonde-haired ball of energy. No such luck but she would be getting her own coffee more often just in-case there was a chance of seeing her again.


	2. Karaoke and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intros, karaoke and impromptu coffee date.

“Hello and what can I get for you?” Laura smiled up at the new patron. She was good at memorizing customers names and drinks and didn’t recognize this woman who was busying herself on a smartphone.

“Lexa Woods’ drink.” The Blonde held out the platinum card without so much as a glance at Laura. Laura recognized the card as the one Lexa gave her assistants for when she needed them to buy her things. 

“Oh! You must be her new assistant?” Laura swiped the card and handed it back. The blonde somehow grabbed it without looking up. Lexa Liked to keep her assistants busy always and Laura knew that, so she didn’t take the lack of interaction to too much offense. 

Clarke fast walked out the building, americano and cell phone in hand organizing the upcoming events Woods Industries was having and more specifically organizing how Lexa would fit everything in. 

Lexa was a pain in the ass. She reminded her of Carmilla but much more stoic. Carmilla was calculated robotic almost and Lexa was stern and hard like a soldier. She was also very precise about time and always having something to do, whether it be an interview, meeting, personal training, etc.. she always had to be doing something. With Carmilla no one really was around her for more than 5 minutes unless in a meeting. 

Clarke hustled out of the snow and into the bright chrome building heading up to Lexa’s office. She stepped into her new boss’s office. Much like Carmilla’s there wasn’t much there but she did have a few photographs up on the wall of different scenes of nature and cities. It was the very top floor of the building, all the furniture in it was white, glass, or light grey. The walls were glass minus the wall that held the elevator entrance that you needed a special key card in order for the elevator to take you there that only Lexa’s security guards, assistant, and Lexa herself had a card. She also noticed she could see Morgan Industries from Lexa’s office and was level to Carmilla’s, ‘Ironic’ Clarke thought to herself.

She placed the coffee down on her desk. There was no ‘thank you’ or acknowledgment she was there, eyes glued to her computer monitor.  
“What’s my schedule today.”

Clarke rattled off the daily events Lexa would attend. Then was sent away by Lexa’s hand giving a light waving gesture. She was trying so hard to get on Lexa’s good side, to move up but she was so damn rude and ungiving of any emotion at all times. As infuriating as it was to be Lexa’s personal slave she didn’t mind the view of her office since it was just below Lexa’s. She also couldn’t help but occasionally do a double take towards Lexa’s appearance, like today she couldn’t help but notice the abs underneath her sheer white button up or how she dressed slightly more masculine. Always a suit, never wore heels, just oxfords and honestly, she was so tall she didn’t need heels. Clarke berated herself as she realized she was fantasizing about how attractive Lexa was.

“Shouldn’t you be fetching something instead of staring off into space?” It was Danny one of Lexa’s body guards that Clarke shared the floor with. She was intimidatingly tall and looked like an extra Amazonian out of Wonder Woman, rumor also had it that she was skilled in classic weapons which made Clarke a little uneasy if she was being honest.

“Dry cleaning won’t be ready for another hour.” Clarke turned to her monitor and mindlessly pulled up her secure email Lafontaine set up. It was undetectable through Woods Industries monitors. Only one new message. 

‘Its been a week. I want a report every Monday of what happens and what you learn.’  
-C.K.

Clarke quickly sent a copy of the things Lexa does daily and a list of the meetings she went to in the past week. An email dinged after 5 minutes exactly.

‘I don’t give a damn about coffee and workout regimens, you’re not an idiot, send everything that has to do with business or possible scandals worthy of publicity.’  
-C.K.

Clarke sighed and did as was told but Lexa was still a locked box and Clarke had nothing except what you could learn from a magazine. 

\-------------------------------------

It was mid-November and Carmilla was stressing over information Clarke had been sending to her. The attendance roster’s for the business meetings in particular grabbed her attention. ‘Did Lexa have a mole in here as well’ Carmilla thought as she paced her office. The meetings showed that Lexa was meeting with new companies she could partner with, some the same as Carmilla. She had to execute plans now, bump up release dates, something before Woods did.  
It was late and Carmilla was exhausted but needed to stay up for a skype meeting from her ambassador in France. She found herself outside Bean Water, the coffee shop where Laura had fallen into her arms. She didn’t purposely walk here but her feet apparently knew something she didn’t and indeed they did. The bell of the door chimed as she pushed inside, since it was late the shop only had a couple patrons. Then her eyes may have fallen out of her head because there she was. Bent over and leaning on the counter and appeared to be avidly studying but Carmilla couldn’t give a damn because she was too busy being jealous of the pencil between the girl’s lips being tenderly chewed on. Carmilla didn’t know if Laura was aware but the position she was in gave an explicit view of her cleavage that was slightly pushed together by her arms. She approached slowly examining her then cleared her throat to break Laura’s concentration. 

“It’s you!” Laura beamed up at Carmilla, she wouldn’t admit it, but she had gushed to her friends J-P, Betty, and Octavia at rehearsals about the gorgeous woman who had saved her from a bruised butt. They’ve proceeded to tease her since then. “What would you like? It’s on me.” Laura stood up at the ready to make the drink.  
“Just a cold brew cupcake and I don’t mind paying” Carmilla said as she pulled out a wad of cash and started picking through to find a bill lower than 20. However, when she reached out with the money Laura pushed her hand away making Carmilla’s stomach flip at her touch.

“No, I insist! You totally saved me,” Laura stood up and started making the drink “I just got a new job and if I had been hurt it well, really would have screwed up that opportunity.” While Laura went off on what Carmilla thought was adorable rambling she slipped a 20 in the tip jar “This is the least and probably the most I could do at the moment to say thank you and seriously thank y-“

“I have a way you can repay me.” Laura stopped her rambling and looked up at Carmilla who was smirking but also looked a little unsure of herself. Laura shook that thought because in the two times she had seen her now she looked like she had her life together. ‘It’s a thing if you wear two-inch pumps and pant suits you have your stuff together’ Laura thought.

“Wha-what did you have in mind?” Laura stumbled a bit over her words due to the abrupt stop to her ramble and the sultry tone that seemed heavier with Carmilla’s statement.

“What time are you off?” Laura was floored. This gorgeous woman whose entire outfit probably added up to her monthly rent was flirting? Asking for more of Laura’s time and she’d be insane to not oblige her.

“40 minutes.” She said a bit to quick and excited to her liking, wishing she had said it as cool-ly as Carmilla asked.

Finn had been watching the exchange and briefly remembered Laura gushing and asking if a dark-haired woman with dark eyes about her age and height had come in lately. He was assuming she had a crush on said girl and said girl was who she was talking to now. He wanted to help because Laura was sweet and his best worker, he had seen her flirt with customers and get some nice tips, but it looked like this woman was making her a stuttering mess. ‘Shops dead anyways’.

“Laura were closing early,” He called from the back “Just do your closing routine and head out for the night.”

“One second” Laura excused herself to talk to Finn. “Are you sure you want to close early, would if some people who really need coffee or one of our reg-“

“Laura is that her?”

“Her who?” Laura furrowed her brow for a moment then realization dawned on her and she nodded with a bright smile.

“Then yeah, I’m sure, besides my girlfriend has been complaining I work too much.” Laura squealed and gave him a quick hug realizing he was doing this, so she could get to know her mystery savior and ‘Ohh God I don’t know her Name!’ Laura thought as she ran back out from the back.

Carmilla was tapping away at her phone when she was startled by a flash of dirty blonde hair running past the counter and the sound of Laura saying, ‘Give me five’

It was more like ten but now they were nestled in the corner at her favorite table since neither wanted to face the abrasive snow having its way with the city right now. Finn told Laura to lock up and said not to do anything bad or anyone in the shop. Laura pretty much choked on air at that last comment as he threw her a wink and started laughing his way out the door. Carmilla couldn’t help chuckling a little at what the shaggy hair boy had said, and Laura’s beet read face.  
It was Just her and Laura now and they had been sipping their drinks and watching the snow fall in semi comfortable silence till Laura decided to play an unwelcomed game of 20 questions. Carmilla didn’t even like doing interviews for her company and only answered Laura’s shallow questions like ’favorite deli?’ or ‘favorite place to get pizza’, she asked Laura the same questions and Laura would pout saying it’s against the rules to ask the same questions. Carmilla found it adorable when she pouted and entirely to amusing to tease the girl. 

Laura seemed to be the poster child of innocence. She was from Toronto Ontario, liked about every nerdy show Carmilla had never bothered attention to and playfully made fun of her for it. Laura didn’t seem to curse either, even when she spilled a bit of steaming cocoa on her hand. She smelled sweet, like Vanilla and something Carmilla couldn’t quite pin yet. She was hooked though. It was like the first time Carmilla felt the adrenaline that being in a cut-throat business gave her, she was as addictive as cigarettes just without the harm, well, maybe.

Laura was separate and clueless to the harsh reality Carmilla lived in and as much as Carmilla knew she shouldn’t get in a relationship, Laura was like seeing the sun for the first time. The only way Carmilla could think to describe her smile was a warm summers night and her laugh sounded like a missing melody that Carmilla had been waiting to hear to wake up. She swore to herself she wouldn’t ruin this and what it could possibly be.

It was nearing 9:30p.m. when Laura cleared and cleaned their dishes and said she had to head back to her apartment to study. Laura felt uncomfortable revealing her dream to be a performer since Carmilla seemed to have a steady job and was probably a realist, she didn’t want her to see how much of a mess she really was and make fun the fact her dream was too farfetched. 

The snow had stopped falling but it was still maybe 20 degrees out.

“Do you have a ride creampuff?” Carmilla asked as they walked towards the side of the building, then notice Laura unlocking the yellow road bike she sped away on last time.

“Yeah, his name is Pascal.” Laura said giggling as she unlocked him from the pipe attached to the wall.

“Not what I meant.” Carmilla said unamused “I can get you a cab?” Carmilla was concerned but didn’t want to show it to heavy since she just met Laura but Carmilla  
of all people knew how dangerous New York could be.

“That’s okay, I’m just in Greenwich and it only takes me about 20 minutes...” Laura didn’t want this to end but she needed to go rehearse. This was her first paid theater job and there was no way she would mess it up “I could text you when I get home.” Laura hated people keeping track of her, her father had her entire life, but it would get her Carmilla’s number if she agreed.

Carmilla gave her a skeptical eye, she knew Laura’s game and motive but, she was all too scared to ask for Laura’s number, so she was grateful. She also really wanted to see Laura again, she made her forget about power struggles, contracts, and conferences. Carmilla felt normal and giddy, like how someone her age should feel. So, she gave her personal number and with a quick peck on the cheek from Laura, she was off in a flash of blonde hair shouting quickly ‘Kay bye’ too scared to see Carmilla’s reaction to the quick peck. Carmilla held her leather gloved hand to her cheek and took a deep breath through her nose, trying to catch Laura’s sweet perfume one last time before she subjected herself to a night of foreign exchange hell.

\--------------

Laura did in fact text Carmilla when she got to the shabby studio in Greenwich village. The only separate rooms were the bathroom and a closet that Laura liked to make Harry Potter references to. Other than that Betty and Laura formed their rooms by putting up Japanese curtains, the kitchen was marked by the Island counter, various kitchen supplies, a small table, and two chairs Finn let her take because they were broken (Slightly wobbly and Finn’s girlfriend had helped weld a leg or two back into place). The rest of the space was just a couch, coffee table, and some shelves with various knickknacks, books, and movies. It was spacious, not much privacy. The elevator was always broken, and she was on the fifth floor, but the wall that faced out to city was just a giant window that Laura would look out of in determination every morning like today would be the day something great would happen and she was starting to think Carmilla might be that great thing.

Unknown 9:57; I’m Home stalker.

Carmilla 10:00; Why am I the stalker?

Laura 10:02; You came to my work, know which part of NYC I live in, and know where I’m at right now

Carmilla could hear the as-a-matter-of-fact way Laura said that.

Carmilla 10:04; Whatever you’d like to think cutie, just glad your safe, but I do have a meeting to prep for, goodnight cupcake.

Laura blushed and finally pushed her way into the studio, bike on her right shoulder, backpack on her left.

“Jeez Laura I don’t see why you carry that damned back with you, why not just walk?” Betty said from the open doored bathroom where she was applying make-up.

“Because I ride this damned bike to work and rehearsals.”

“But you also have to walk up the stairs and since you’re home on time you have to go out with me as well.”

“Excuse me?” Laura didn’t mind going out and she adored Betty for trying to get her to socialize but Laura just wanted to rehearse tonight. Also, she had left Carmilla to rehearse, if she was going to be out she would of much preferred being out with the dark haired woman.

“C’mon were in our 20’s, were in New York City and were hot!” Laura rolled her eyes. She knew they were both attractive, but she was a bit humbler about it and more thought herself to be par on the attractive scale. Betty could see Laura’s hesitation, so she went to Laura’s side of the room and started sifting through her dresser till she found the most appropriate club dress she could find. She grabbed some black stockings and a pair of her black pumps, tossing it all on the couch and pointing to it. “Get changed we leave in 20.” 

Laura gave in and changed quick and touched up her light make up then texted Octavia they were going out.

Laura 10:10: Betty is forcing me to go out, wanna come?

Octavia 10:13: You? Leaving the studio? I got to see this! Mind if I bring some friends?

Laura: More the merrier! Piano’s at 11

Lastly Laura threw on her light beige pea coat that stopped at her knees and looked herself once over before leaving. ‘Yeah okay maybe I do look good tonight’. And with that she was dragged out to the cab with Betty for what seemed like just a regular night.

\------------

“Remind me why I let you convince me to come to this shack?” Clarke looked around what she thought was going to be a club was instead a karaoke bar in Midtown. Clarke’s scene was more loud bars, 30-dollar drinks, and dark lighting, this was warm with fairy lights at the stage along with a spot light for special use, on it were a few mics, a piano, ukulele, and guitar. There were plenty tables all bolted to the ground along with the stools at the bar, no doubt for the advanced performers, and every patron looked like they were uncomfortably dragged there by friends, like Clarke, or actually were skilled in music.

“You never want to meet my theater family” Octavia pouted a bit, “and you need a break of your bourgeois living.” Clarke rolled her eyes at that but was pinned because, yeah, she was set pretty well and didn’t like the idea of drinking a coffee that costed less than 5 bucks.

“You know bourgeois is actually middle class, Americans have twisted it to be upper class and fine living because the pronunciation.” A tall Shaggy haired man said from behind Octavia while grabbing his beer.

“J-P!” Octavia exclaimed before giving a quick side hug then making introductions.

“So where is your girl and Laura?” J-P asked receiving a quick shrug.

“You know how stubborn her roommate is when it comes to getting her here and the girl had to work late.” They all started to head over to a corner booth to hull up for the night when Laura and Betty walked in. “Oh! There’s Laur, I’m gonna go grab her.” J-P and Clarke acknowledged her and snagged the booth right before some uptown-try-hard-hipsters tried to. 

“So..” J-P started awkwardly “How do you know Octavia?”

“Friend of the family.” Clarke said without elaborating much.

“I thought her family was dead?” Clarke stiffened. Octavia was a bastard child and her family, much like her own was in the media quite often since Octavia’s not-father was a politician. A scandal of his wife cheating would have been a hard hit to his campaign and political party, so she was a secret, the child who never existed. The Blakes to the world were a family of three. To Clarke and a couple others she was Octavia Blake but everyone else she’s Octavia Batista.

“Hey J-P” Betty smiled sliding in next to Clarke making more introductions. Clarke was ready for another drink. She was good at socializing because she had to for work but by choice she rather a hook up or to stay inside all together. She reached the bar then quickly took notice to Octavia and a familiar looking girl getting up on stage, drinks in hand as they took the shots and put the empty glasses on a stool. The bar cheered in their triumph.

“I’m Octavia and this is Laura and were gonna do a little duet for ya’ll” Oh boy she was tipsy, and they had only been there maybe 30 minutes. They started Lady Gaga and Beyoncé’s song ‘Telephone’ and Clarke would be a fool to not admit both had incredible voices. J-P had mentioned that her and O would practice that at rehearsal when bored. She was shocked that the shy girl, Laura, opened up completely on stage, captivating a lot of patrons. She was half way through her 2nd beer when they ended their song and the bar went a little too wild with whistles and cheers. Who doesn’t go crazy over those two artists though?

“Whoa Laura you want to slow down?” Betty asked as her and Octavia slid in the booth, so they were facing the others, more drinks in hand.

“Octavia said it would help me text you know who” Laura winked clearly tipsy. “and its working I-“Clarke lost interest a bit since she didn’t know anything of this groups drama, but she would try to make friends because Octavia was really her only friend except Wells and Bellamy, but both had crushes on her at one point or another. Her eyes were taking in the scene of the now rambunctious bar filled with what were no doubt graduates and under grads of NYU. Her focus was pulled when hearing Laura say ’Carm’ reminding her of her inscrutable boss she would have to write a report for soon. Yeah, most definitely not the same person, probably someone named Karma or something. 

“Laura here,” Octavia smiled, pulling Clarkes attention and putting an arm around Laura “has a crush on a mysterious business woman.” Clarke couldn’t help but wonder if it really was Carmilla, but she had never seen Carmilla even smile before, she smirked a couple times but, the idea of Carmilla paying the time of day to anyone whose net worth wasn’t more than a 100 grand was absurd. Clarke was positive Laura spit balled in the 16-grand range or lower after hearing she was only just graduating this semester from NYU. Also, Carmilla spending time with someone who smiles 90% of the time and hung out at college Karaoke bars was almost comical. 

Clarke hummed in acknowledgement ‘God this girl looks familiar’ she thought and then it hit her when she looked up from the phone she was glued to. ‘Coffee girl’. 

“Have you asked this girl out on a date yet?” Clarke said trying to make small talk.

“No,” she blushed, “I just got her number today.” She smiled over her small victory. “Don’t I know you?” She tilted her head a bit. 

“I’m Lexa Woods new assistant, you work at Bean Water.” 

“That’s right! Well good luck,” her smile seemed genuine, like she wanted Clarke to succeed in her work endeavors. It made her uncomfortable at first until Clarke   
gave into the idea that perhaps the small blonde really was just sincere. It was a rare trait in business and almost now foreign to Clarke, but Octavia trusted her and that was reason enough to like her, especially knowing Octavia had a No-Bull-Shit policy. 

“Alright who is next to sing guys?” J-P asked eagerly.

“I vote Clarke” Laura said with a smile that said she meant no harm but was amused by the brief deer in head lights look Clarke gave her. 

“I second” Octavia smiled.

“I’m not drunk enough for you theater geeks.” Clarke said rolling her eyes.

“BAR TENDER!” Octavia yelled slamming her hand on the table.

Sure enough a few shared pitchers of beer and what seemed like endless shots later, everyone in the group had gone up to do a song or two, even Betty whose Brittney Spears impression of Circus was spot on. Now the group was all trying to holler cabs. Octavia and Clarke shared a cab since Octavia didn’t like showing up at her apartment in the lower eastside alone, for safety reasons. J-P, Laura, and Betty decided to make the 15 minute trek back to their studio apartments and have the cold sober them up.

“Soooo… what’d you think?” Octavia asked leaning on Clarkes shoulder lethargically revealing how drunk she truly was.

“Okay they weren’t that bad.” Clarke teased getting a scrutinizing look then Octavia poking at her nose as she spoke back.

 

“You had fun” another poke to the nose, “Admit it” another poke “You like my ‘theater geek’ friends.”  
Clarke laughed pulling Octavia’s finger away, “Okay yeah, I like them.”

“Does that mean you’ll come to our show?” 

“Oct, you know I wouldn’t miss a show.”

“Except when you work.” Octavia trailed off falling asleep mid-sentence on Clarkes shoulder. She couldn’t help but feel guilty. Bellamy and Clarke were all Octavia   
really had, well, her theater family now as well but Clarke had never bothered to get to know them in the past few years till tonight. ‘Octavia’s in good company now’ Clarke smiled to herself happily realizing her friend’s life who had a messy start was coming together. Clarke would try to be there more for Octavia from now on, she made a pact with herself on the way to her condo about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment. Apologies for occasional bad grammar and punctuation, I'm doing all this on my own. Don't know where the story is going but I know how it ends.


End file.
